Sweet Temptations
by romanticprincipessa
Summary: Starts off right where Sydney goes to Adrian in the hotel xD My version of what happens next ! Please REVIEW! Rated T...i might change it later ;
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I liked driving in my car but trust me at midnight, alone, driving to the main city, at this freaking cold weather, was not my idea of a fun night! But the crying girl which was back in school wouldn't have let me stay either, or else I would have been warm and cosy in my bed, reading. But no. My night was ruined. "He is hurt and really sad" that is what Jill told me. Hurt my foot! I cant believe that he could be someone so self-centred and arrogant! He knew she would live through everything he was doing as well, but as always he only thought of himself, no surprise there.

By the time I arrived at the place Jill had told me he was residing in, I was fuming with anger. It took me another 10 minutes just to enter because the guy thought I was a high school student and had sneaked here to meet my boyfriend to elope! This night couldn't get any worse.

After finally checking in the damn hotel where that spoiled royal prince was having fun at, I stormed to his room and knocked ferociously. No sound. I tried again. This time I could hear disappointed groans, and god knows how much I hoped nothing was going on, on the other side of that door. After what seemed like more than a hour, the door slowly opened halfway and a head popped out peering at the intruder, which would me.

Bloodshot emerald eyes, hair which were messed up and not with their usual tidiness, skin paler then his normal and a half naked body greeted me, with the same lopsided smile that haunted my dreams these days.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" I roared, surprising even myself with the sound of my voice, which showed my full contained anger, which even made him flinch.

"You are here to ruin my fun again Sage"

His seductive voice made me realize that the horrible feeling in my stomach can only mean that this night could get even more worse...

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**This is my second story on here! I need your comments and criticisms and even opinions on what should I write next xD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not here to listen to any of your nonsense Adrian. You are coming with me right now!" I managed to control my raging anger while making out an appropriate sentence.  
He arched an eyebrow, "Do you think that Adrian Ivashkov takes orders from other people?"  
His demeanour was seriously getting on my nerves.

"And do you think that I care? Right now even if I have to drag you to Latte I'll do it" I shot back.

To my surprise, he just stood there smirking! And slowly started taking lazy steps towards me, dragging him might not be a bad idea after all. When suddenly the daunting reality came rushing back to me. I was alone, with a vampire, in the middle of nowhere, and a drunken vampire of all, and not to mention from all off the vampires it was Adrian Ivashkov. I backed up, hastily, until my back hit the wall.

"Careful Sage, If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared." He smiled, his green eyes sparkling, and took another step towards me. I was scared. Not to mention horrified for what's to come. But I was taught not to show my emotions all my life, through Alchemists and through myself. So I tried standing firmly, trying to act confident.

"Have I ever told you how brightly your eyes shine? Especially in the sun, or have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" His change of speech both startled me and left without words and flattered.

He was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face and by then I had lost every logic. He touched my hair softly, bringing his lips to the tip of my ear and nuzzling it. I was frozen, I couldn't do anything. Couldn't scream or protest or even move. Was he using magic on me? Or was it my body reacting on its own will? I looked at him, and saw affection, as well as so much love in his eyes, was that all for me? Or? His face darkened, and my body shivered under his touch, by now his hands gripped my waist tightly whereas his lips had found a place just above my collarbone that drove me crazy.

"Adrian: I whimpered uncharacteristically. He didn't respond and for a moment I wondered if he was even listening to me, but he kept on leaving kisses all over my body. Suddenly he picked me up and before I could manage another word, I was lying on the bed with Adrian hovering over me, like a Greek god. He started his torture again, while the silk beneath me felt cold. I came back to my senses when I felt something sharp over my neck. Fangs! How had I forgotten that I was making out with a vampire! Who could kill me any second, or worse, drink my blood! I started pushing him with all my might.

"Adrian let me go!" I yelled, but his only reaction was that he grabbed both of my hands and pinned them over my head.

"Rose" He kissed me after saying that name, it wasn't me he was seeing, it wasn't my voice he was hearing, it was rose, not me. And all my cries of protest got muffled by his lips, firmly but softly at the same time.

I let my guard down, forgetting everything, just laid there the whole night, suffering from this man's unstoppable pleasure. My tears couldn't stop, whereas Adrian seemed like a totally different person who didn't for once think of what he was putting me through.

The last thought I had in my mind before I lost all consciousness was that _I'd never forgive him_.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I might edit this chapter a little, but till then reviews would be a great help for what you guys would want to happen next!**

**Im so sorry for updating late! Forgive me~ But hopefully the next CHAPTER will out soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

I woke up grudgingly, rubbing my eyes for a good 5 minutes, and yet my eyes were still blurry, and honestly I didn't want to get up or open my eyes at all because of the throbbing headache, which was a result of an awful hangover. I couldn't remember where I was, or why was I here in the first place. I remember coming to LA with Lee and then going to the hotel with those- SHIT! I jumped up from my bed so quickly that I almost tripped on the discarded clothes which seemed dangerously like a woman's, looking frantically everywhere, I would've have missed the small movement just inches away from where I was if it weren't for my vampire sight. Must be the girl, what was her name? Missy? Crissy? Ugh I already needed a drink.

"Adrian..." this time if _really_ not for my vampire hearing I _would_ have let the sound of my name slip but unfortunately I didn't, this wasn't just any girl, my name, I told those girls my name was Jet, and no one called my name like that except-

I racked my brain for refreshment, any sort of hint of the events that took place last night, when it all came rushing back to me. Sydney. Jesus! Sydney had come to, as she had put it *rescue me*, but had ended up getting in trouble herself, how far did I go? That didn't matter right now, because the fact that I couldn't remember anything to begin with was really getting on my nerves! Damn alcohol. Quickly making a note of never drinking again, I started pacing back and forth; taking in every detail of the now messed up hotel room. The sun was nearly setting and the rays made the room lit up like candles were all over the place, last night's remainings, empty bottles underneath my feet, empty pizza boxes, stains on the carpet were all over the place. I didn't dare look at the bed I had slept in, not wanting to believe what I might see. What should I do? I don't think compulsion can work on an alchemist, and its not like I could try anyway, alcohol numbs spirit, damn alcohol!

I flinched when I heard muffled sobs coming from underneath the blankets, I took a step ahead, having a sudden urge to go comfort her from the terrible nightmare she was having, then thought better of it and stepped back, knowing the nightmare itself was me.

All I could think was that She didn't deserve it. Sage who had always been the reserved one. Properly primed like a pure lady, perfect at almost everything. Sage who never does anything wrong and always follow the rules, didn't deserve to be used against her will for doing a deed that was from her point of view *good*. But she should have known better, anything and almost everything that relates to Adrian Ivashkov is never good. Or atleast I have been told so, for as long as I can remember.

Thinking rationally, I thought of calling Eddie so she could pick Sage up, but then remembered how would he get here? I was almost out of ideas and was having an urge to bang my head on the wall when my phone rang. Looking at the caller id, it was Lee.

"Adrian, man I'm really sorry for abandoning you like that last night, something came up and-" he started talking before I could even say hello but that didn't stop me from interrupting him from his excuses that didn't matter at the moment.

"Listen, I don't care, if you are really that sorry? Then help me right now."

"Sure, what is it?" His voice sounded uncertain, but again? I didn't care and went on.

"You have to come to the hotel you dropped me at last night immediately-"

For a moment I wanted to say that come and pick me up, so I wouldn't have to face the consequences of my behaviour last night, run away, like every rational thought in my head was desperately telling me to, but thought better of it and said:

"and take umm..Sage back to Amberwood"

"Sydney? She is there? But why?" His constant talk was starting to give me a headache.

"Just come Lee!" I hang up the phone before he could protest, and now I could only hope he would come.

"You." Oh oh, with all the "lee talk" I had forgotten my voice had been loud, loud enough to wake a sleeping person.

I slowly turned coming face to face with someone I was planning on running away from just a few seconds ago. Sydney Sage.

_**So sorry about the late update. This is my first time writing from Adrian's POV so please forgive me if you see any faults! Please Review! Your reviews encourage me to write more! Now that the basics are done, from the next chapter the real story will begin, so don't get bored already! There's alot more to come **_


	4. NOTICE!

**Hey all my fellow people out there :D**

**I have an exciting (at least for some people :P) announcement to make ! **

**As I have been thinking a lot about how some people around the world don't yet have the golden lily book for some reason and can't read I, I had an idea and…. DRUM ROLLL! I am going to start doing a kind of audio book thingy of Golden Lily on my new Youtube Channel for people who either don't have the book or the time to read it xp (so you can listen to, I know I know my voice might not be the *ideal* voice to hear before sleeping :P but if you love Sydrian then well go with it please xD) So well its my first time doing this sort of thing, and I might be going fast in reading and might say some words wrong (please forgive me) but slowly im sure I'll get the hang of it, so please please get on the website( ** watch?v=LruvN2YSktA&feature=plcp )** and subscribe/comment/like (if not all three atleast one and I'd love you forever 3). And I'd love it if you guys pass the word around about my videos **

**I take criticism but please don't be too harsh x)**

**And finally back to topic! I know I'm a little late, but I promise I'll post the next chapter sooooooooooooooon xD**

**Love You Guys!**


End file.
